Will and Alana
The relationship between Will Graham and Alana Bloom. They are friends. She avoided being alone in a room with him ever since they met, due to her professional curiosity. She thinks that she would't be good for him and he wouln't be good for her because she would keep analyzing him and he would resent her for it. He kissed her in a need for stability, but also has feelings for her. Season 1 In Amuse-Bouche, Alana approaches Will after class, urging him to attend a few psych evaluations. Garret Jacob Hobbs was the first person Will ever shot at. When Crawford arrives, he tells Jack that he knows an experience like his can be traumatizing; he agrees with Alana that Will needs therapy. Crawford arranges for Will to see Dr. Lecter, since he was there with Will when the shooting happened and that he'd understand In Amuse-Bouche, at Johns Hopkins Hospital, Alana Bloom wakes up a sleeping Will as she reads a book to the comatose Abigail Hobbs. Alana asks Will about Freddie's article. He doesn't want to talk about it. Alana tells Will he should view his connection to Abigail as a success. He saved her life. In Potage, Alana visits Will Graham's house with news: Abigail Hobbs has awoken from her coma. Jack wants Will to visit Abigail and question her about her involvement in Garret Jacob Hobb's murders. But Alana knows, as a psychiatrist, the first person Abigail opens up to can't be someone who was there when the crime happened. Will killed Abigail's father. It will be better if Alana reaches out to her first. In Oeuf, Bloom helps Graham realize that the "Lost Boys" are under the influence of a powerful mother figure (Molly Shannon), and uses footage from a convenience store security camera to track them to North Carolina in time to stop another young boy from murdering his family. The 'mother' is shot but apparently survives. The frightened boy is taken away by Jack, who confesses he wasn't going to kill anyone, but Jack tells him he won't be going home for a long time. In Sorbet, at Hannibal's apartment, Alana Bloom acts as the doctor's sous-chef as they prepare a multi-course meal. As Alana slices vegetables, Lecter attempts to pry into her relationship with Will Graham, as well as her knowledge regarding the ongoing case to catch the Chesapeake Ripper. Alana is purposefully vague, citing her wish to keep things between Will and her entirely platonic and separate from their work. Alana just wishes everyone would leave Will alone. In Fromage, Will's mind has been playing tricks on him, as he swears he hears the faint wail of a wounded animal outside his house. Alana comes over to help Will look for evidence, and even though the two can't find anything on the ground, they share a conversation about their personal lives along the way. Alana doesn't see Will as someone who dates, but Alana doesn't date either so she's not one to talk. The only thing harder than dating a psychiatrist is being a psychiatrist dating. Meanwhile, at his home, Will is constructing fly-fishing bait at his desk when the faint whimpering sound from earlier returns to his ears. It's coming from the chimney. Will hammers out a hole in the chimney, and when nothing shows up he's convinced it just got away, but Alana worries about him. She comes over unexpectedly, and Will sees her presence as something more than platonic. The two kiss, and though it's complicating and awkward at first, they eventually continue their "experiment". Alas, the unexpected turn spooks Alana, and she goes home for the night, leaving Will to wonder. In Trou Normand, Will details the facts of the totem pole murders to his class, but when Alana interrupts, he quickly realizes the whole thing was occurring inside of his head. Will is alone in his darkened classroom, speaking to himself. When Alana enters, Will apologizes for kissing her earlier, but she didn't mind - in fact, she liked it. Alana regrets leaving his house that night, but is currently on the fence about her feelings for Will. She really likes him, but knows they can never have a relationship if he's in his current unstable state. When Alana asks Will if he's unstable, he bashfully nods his head. In Rôti, Will enlists an armed guard to protect Alana until Gideon is brought back into custody. Alana, flirting, tells Will it's too bad he isn't the one guarding her, as she would've enjoyed cuddling up by a fire with him and his dogs. But Will knows that can't happen until his mental health is recalibrated. Alana and Will discuss Gideon's motivations. Will thinks Gideon will kill to get the Ripper's attention, but Alana fears the Ripper won't be happy with a copycat stealing his spotlight. If Gideon meets the Ripper, it probably won't end well for him. In Savoureux, Alana speaks to Will in an interrogation room. Will tells her she dodged a bullet romantically, but that's not how Alana sees it; instead, she is deeply wounded. Alana tells Will she'll look after his dogs until this clears up, no matter how long that will be. As far as the investigation goes, she has to schedule a few psychiatric tests on him, which Will interprets as just some more "clock drawing" bureaucracy. When Alana hears about Hannibal's personal tests on Will and Graham assures her he passed them all, she asks Will to draw a clock for her. Will agrees, and as always, the numbers are all on one side of the clock. Alana realizes something deeper is going on, and when Will says drawing clocks isn't his problem, she agrees... it's the least of his problems. Quotes *"I like you as a buffer." (Will) *"I dont want any information about Will that I should't have as his friend." (to Lecter) * "The way I am isn't compatible. I wouldn't be good for you. You wouldn't be good for me. And, I wouldn't be able to stop analyzing because I have this professional curiosity about you." (Alana) * "I wanted to kiss her since I met her. She's very kissable." (to Lecter) * "I just want everyone to leave him alone." (to Lecter) * "Actually, I was just enjoying listening to you read." (Will) * "Are you my protective custody?" Conversations : Alana: "I don't want you to be ambushed." : Will: "This is an ambush?" : Alana: "Ambush is later. Immediately later. When Jack arrives, consider yourself ambushed." : Will: "I don't think we've ever been alone in a room together. : Alana: "I haven't noticed. Have we? Not that we're necessarily alone now." : Will: "Did you think it was a date?" Alana: "Honestly, it never crossed my mind." Will: "Why not?" Alana: "You just don't seem like you date." : Will: "You avoided being in a room alone with me, essentially, since I met you. I mean, you were smooth about it." Alana: "Evidently not smooth enough." Will: "And, now you're making house calls?" : Will: "I'm not your patient." Alana: "If I were my patient, my advice to me would be - don't do this. I have to follow my own advice." : Will : "I promise I won't try to kiss you again. I see you stopped taking your own advice." : Alana : "I regretted leaving your house the other night." : Will : "Regretted... Implying that you're no longer regretting or, are you still in a state of regret?" : Alana : "I'm criss-crossing the state line." : Will : "What side of the line are you in now?" : Alana : "I've got one foot firmly planted on both sides." : Will : "Are you telling me that to confuse me?" : Alana : "No, I'm telling you that to be honest about how I feel. I don't want to mislead you but, I don't want to lie to you either." : Will : "I won't lie if you don't." : Alana : "I have feelings for you, Will. But I can't just have an affair with you. It would be reckless." : Will : "Why? And, it is not because you have a professional curiosity about me." : Alana : "No. It's because I think you're unstable. And, until that changes, I can only be your friend." : Will : "Thank you for not lying." : Alana : "Do you feel unstable?" : Will : (nods) "Mh mm." (she hugs him and he hugs back). Category:Relationships Category:Alana Bloom Category:Will Graham